


Made Me This Way

by chenlemons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chenle is an indie singer, Choreographer Jisung, Fan Chenle, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by League of Legends' Seraphine, Jisung is a bit mean, M/M, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, NCTzen Chenle, Shy Zhong Chenle, Sungchan and Chenle are best friends, Zhong Chen Le-centric, sad chenle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlemons/pseuds/chenlemons
Summary: Chenle is an indie singer who liked doing cover songs in his bedroom. His covers gained a lot of attention that even his favorite group, NCT Dream, noticed him and asked him for a collaboration. As they prepare for the song, Jisung, one of the members and the group's choreographer, acts mean to Chenle. He didn't know why but Chenle pisses him off."You made me this way."
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Chenle! You’re early today.”
> 
> “I woke up in a good mood, Sungchan.” Chenle said, smiling widely at the taller.
> 
> “You’re always in a good mood, Lele.” Sungchan told the other who was putting on his apron.
> 
> “You know what they say, a good mood is always good.” The blonde replied.
> 
> “You’re the only person who says that.”

Ever since he was little, Chenle already knew what he wanted to do in his future. He was a child with a big passion for his one and only dream. He wanted to be known by the world as an aspiring singer.

His family was very supportive of him, of course. They see Chenle’s passion in his eyes whenever he sings. Hence, they gave him the nickname “Starry Eyes” which suited the cute boy perfectly.

After graduating as a music major in his hometown, Shanghai, he travelled to Seoul in order to pursue his dream. Why Seoul? Well, he is a really big K-pop fan. His favorite group is NCT Dream who inspired him to work harder to achieve his goals in life. He imagined being in the same stage as them. He wanted to make that imagination a reality.

\- - - - -

**“Good morning, world!”** Chenle sang out as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. This is how he usually starts his day. He greets the world enthusiastically to get himself in the mood of actually getting up. He messily scratched his blonde hair before reaching out for his phone on his bedside table and checked the time. _10 am._ He still had enough time to eat breakfast and take a shower before going to work.

 **“Good morning, Bao.”** He welcomed his cat who jumped on his bed. He extended his hands to pat the cat’s head as it purred into his soft touch.

Chenle lives in a spacious apartment with his precious white cat, Bao. Becoming a known singer was harder than what Chenle originally thought. This is why he currently works on his best friend’s café as a part time job. He had met Sungchan when he first arrived in the foreign country. He nearly got lost heading to his apartment. He knew how to speak basic Korean but he was too shy to ask other people. He stumbled into Sungchan’s side when he got pushed by the busy crowd. Sungchan guessed that the other boy was foreign and lost which is why he willingly helped Chenle find his way.

After Chenle had eaten and prepared to go to work, he left food and water for Bao before heading out and locking his apartment door. It was still a bit early which is why the streets were not that busy. He walked slowly while humming a melodic tune, enjoying the view of the city around him.

Chenle arrived at the café fairly quickly. It wasn’t that far away from his apartment. It was conveniently only a ten minute walk from his place.

As he entered the establishment, the bell attached to the door rang, signalling that someone had entered. He looked around the place. Just like the environment outside, it wasn’t busy yet. There were only a couple of customers in the café. This is very rare considering that the café is very well-known at Seoul. Chenle usually works in the afternoon when the café is filled with customers.

 **“Chenle! You’re early today.”** A tall guy behind the register told him when Chenle approached him.

 **“I woke up in a good mood, Sungchan.”** Chenle said, smiling widely at the taller.

 **“You’re always in a good mood, Lele.”** Sungchan told the other who was putting on his apron.

 **“You know what they say, a good mood is always good.”** The blonde replied as he served his first customer for the day.

**“You’re the only person who says that.”**

  
  


\- - - - -

**“Chenle!”** Sungchan who was looking at his phone suddenly shouted, making the customers of his busy café look at his way.

 **“Why are you shouting?”** Chenle asked the brunette while looking at him curiously.

 **“Oh- sorry.”** Sungchan smiled sheepishly.

 **“Your last song cover, Lele.”** The taller mentioned to the other. Whenever Chenle is bored, he records himself singing in his bedroom. He usually does a lot of song covers. He rearranges the songs’ rhythm into something that will suit his voice. After he is satisfied with his singing, he posts them in his social media.

 **“What about them?”** Chenle asked Sungchan who held a proud dad smile.

 **“I-It’s blowing up on the internet.”** As soon as those words left Sungchan’s mouth, Chenle grabbed the taller boy’s phone. On the screen, he saw many people talking about his own version of NCT Dream’s Puzzle Piece. He immediately went to his song cover and nearly dropped the phone.

 **“N-No way.”** Chenle stuttered out.

 **“A million views already! Lele, you’re popular!”** Sungchan dramatically said. Chenle couldn’t even react.

 **“Don’t forget about me when you reach your dreams, Lele.”** Sungchan added to which Chenle rolled his eyes.

 **“Stop being dramatic, Channie. Getting a million views doesn’t mean that I’m going to be a famous singer already. Many people’s covers get a million views as well.”** Chenle said.

 **“Yeah but you posted this cover only yesterday. Plus, you’re trending on Twitter!”** Chenle still could not believe it.

 **“Chenle, it’s a good opportunity to get noticed. This is one step closer to your dream coming true.”** Sungchan said.

**“You know what, you’re right.”**

\- - - - -

As soon as Chenle opened the door to his apartment, he was greeted by Bao who was patiently waiting for him. Chenle chuckled and grab the white cat onto his arms.

 **“Were you waiting for me, baby?”** Chenle cooed as he rubbed the cat’s chin. In doing so, he received a silent purr as a response. He carried the cat up into his bedroom before putting him down on the floor so that he can change into some more comfortable clothes.

After changing, he jumped onto his bed, covered his body with the comfy duvet, and opened his phone. He was reading some of the comments that he got from his covers.

_“His voice is so pretty.”_

_“He sounds like an angel! He looks like one as well.”_

_“NCT Dream needs to notice him.”_

_“He’s so cuteeeeee.”_

The compliments and praises that he received kept him up all night. He’s just dreaming, right? In order to check, he slapped himself in the cheeks, hard. He felt the sting upon impact.

 **“I guess I’m not dreaming after all.”** Chenle smiled, staring his room’s ceiling filled with glow in the dark star stickers. _‘I’m on my way up there.’_ Chenle thought before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

_'Not sure where I'm going. Can't wait to find out.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction inspired by League of Legends' Seraphine.
> 
> Feel free to give me your feedbacks in the comments.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t do that forever. How long could they stay open?”
> 
> “Dad, that’s not helpful.”
> 
> “I know you’re tired of hearing me say it but… How long will you chase this wild music dream of yours?” His father said, concern surrounding his voice.

_♫_ _There’s a part of myself I’m missing ♫_

 _♫_ _Now I’ve got a l--_ _♫_

Chenle’s singing was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. ‘ _Argh, I can’t believe I didn’t set my phone on silent!’_ Chenle thought. He was trying to write lyrics for his first own song. He was already getting the vibes that he was looking for but all of his ideas went out the window when the ringing broke his focus.

 **“Hello?”** Chenle successfully hid the annoyed tone in his voice.

 **“Hello? Is this Zhong Chenle?”** The voice on the other side asked.

 **“Yes, that’s me. Who are you?”** Chenle asked again. He was very confused as to why a stranger knows his number.

 **“Oh great! So glad I found you.”** The voice said in a relieved voice. Chenle’s question remained unanswered.

 **“Uhm… Who are you?”** Chenle questioned the person on the other line.

**“This is Mark Lee, leader of NCT Dream.”**

_‘Mark Lee?! As in THE Mark Lee?!’_ Chenle thought out loud which made Mark laugh, breaking Chenle’s thoughts.

 **“Yes. This is THE Mark Lee.”** Mark was teasing the young singer. Chenle couldn’t believe it. He did not know what to say. He was on the verge of screaming and fanboying.

 **“W-Wait… H-How do you have my n-number? W-Why are y-you looking for me? What is h-happening?”** Chenle, who was shaking, asked all at once, which made Mark chuckle.

 **“We saw your cover of Puzzle Piece online. You have a very charming voice as well. Dream is currently looking for someone to collab with. Would you like to take this opportunity to collaborate with NCT Dream?”** Mark said. Chenle was still registering on his mind what’s currently happening. He cannot believe that this is actually happening.

 **“… Are you still there?** Mark asked.

 **“Yes! Oh my gosh, sorry. Yes.”** Chenle thought that it was just another Thursday afternoon but there he was, talking to one of his idols. He felt like he was dreaming. It hardly seemed real, or possible. Before hanging up, Mark told Chenle the necessary information that he needed such as the date and location for their meeting.

 **“Of-of course! I mean, y-yes! That would be… just incredible!”** Chenle replied to all the things Mark said.

 **“Fantastic. Let’s… keep this top secret for now. Talk more soon.”** Mark said before hanging up. Chenle stood there, dumbfounded. He had no idea that his life would change in an instant.

\- - - - -

**“Lele.”**

**“Lele.”**

**“… Chenle?** Chenle was deep in his thoughts when Sungchan broke it. He raised his eyebrows and looked at the confused taller boy.

 **“We have customers.”** Sungchan said. Chenle was startled before looking at the customer in front of him. He served the customer before apologizing.

**“I’m so sorry! Spaced out there for a minute.”**

**“No worries at all! A slice of cake please.”** The customer said before taking a seat. He was one of the regular customers of the café. Chenle remembered his name as Shotaro. As Chenle was preparing the slice of cake, Sungchan was just staring at him curiously. Chenle brought the cake to Shotaro’s table.

 **“Have a great day!”** Chenle smiled at the customer. He received an eye smile from Shotaro in return. When Chenle came back to the counter, he saw Sungchan looking at him with a worried look.

 **“What?”** Chenle asked.

 **“You’re going busking after this shift, right? Why don’t you clock out a bit early today?”** Sungchan offered.

 **“You sure? I don’t wanna leave you alone.”** Chenle would really like to take the offer but first, he wanted to make sure that Sungchan wouldn’t mind.

 **“…Yeah, I think I can handle the crowds.”** Sungchan gestured at the semi-busy café.

 **“Thanks, Channie. That’s really swe--”** Chenle was cut off by the ringing of his phone. ‘ _Oh my gosh. I really need to remember to set my phone on silent!’_ He thought to himself as he answered the call.

 **“Hey, starry eyes!”** It was Chenle’s father.

 **“… Oh. Hey dad.”** Chenle got a bit embarrassed at the nickname. Sungchan minded his own business and started serving customers.

 **“Have you eaten? Just wanting to say hi and check that you’re well.”** Chenle’s father said while he was taking of his apron.

 **“Things are so crazy now. Are you still working at that café?”** His father added.

 **“… Yes, dad.”** Chenle replied.

 **“You can’t do that forever. How long could they stay open?”** Chenle’s father asked.

**“Dad, that’s not helpful.”**

**“I know you’re tired of hearing me say it but… How long will you chase this wild music dream of yours?”** His father said, concern surrounding his voice.

 **“You know what, dad? I actually got off the phone with--”** Chenle stopped. He got too excited that he almost spoiled Mark’s secret to his dad.

**“Lele? You still there?”**

**“Yeah, dad.”** Chenle spoke. Signalling that he was still there.

 **“You know…”** Chenle’s father started.

**“I just worry about you, right?”**

**“I know.”** Chenle was getting emotional.

 **“I love you, dad, but it shouldn’t take success to get you to support me in my dreams. I’ll talk to you later okay?”** Chenle said before hanging up. He sighed. Even his dad was getting tired of it.

 **“For you.”** Chenle looked up and saw Sungchan handing him bubble tea.

 **“Your favorite flavor. On me.”** The taller said, smiling at the other. This made Chenle smile as well.

 **“Thanks, Channie.”** Chenle took the drink from Sungchan’s hand.

\- - - - -

Chenle is now busking in the streets. His sweet voice accompanied by his guitar. When he has free time, he would use it to perform in the streets, entertaining the walking crowd. This time, it was different. People would recognize him as the person whose cover blew up on the internet. He was embarrassed at first but a sudden wave of happiness filled his entire body as he continued to play and sing.

**“Isn’t that the guy who’s good at singing?”**

**“His voice sounds even better in real life!”**

**“I love him already.”**

**“He’s gonna be a successful fella one day.”**

Chenle heard the praises from the crowd. He looked at them while singing, a big smile on his face. He was getting recognized for his talent. This is what he had always wanted. With the adrenaline running in his body, he gave his best into the song.

_‘Some songs start with the rhyme, some with the rhythm. Mine starts with the crowd.’_


End file.
